A conventional electric wheelchair includes a motor to drive the wheels so that a disabled person sitting in the wheelchair may move the wheelchair by manipulating a controller to control the turning directions of the wheels. Although the conventional electric wheelchair is helpful for the disabled persons, the seat, the backrest and leg supports of the wheelchair are fixed and their positions cannot be changed without manual intervention. Therefore, when the disabled person wants to stand up, others must assist the disabled person.
The present invention intends to provide an electric wheelchair wherein the seat, the backrest and the leg supports can be operated and pivoted by means of the controller to assist the disabled person in standing up from or lying down on the wheelchair.